


Insatiable

by AshyssofAdomilee



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Blood, Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, FF7R, GODDAMIT, Happy Ending, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Timeline Divergence, Wedge is a whole lotta fiiiine man, affirmative and enthusiastic consent, alcohol use, for dickin' purposes, have your pets spayed or neutered, little bit of that good ol' liquid courage, no beta we die like men, soft Avalanche boi, thiccccc boi, voice kink if you squint, watch me make shit up about veterinary medicine, we support thicc Wedge on this Minecraft server, who can split me right open like a coconut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyssofAdomilee/pseuds/AshyssofAdomilee
Summary: Insatiable (adjective)impossible to satisfy. Having an insatiable appetite or desire for something, especially sex.The FF7 remake got me feeling all sorts of things about Wedge.  Dat voice tho.  Dat big ol' man tho.  Uhnf. Anyway - he needed some TLC and I'm here to bring it to you.
Relationships: Wedge/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, it's me, back on her bullshit. You guys, I'm going to be serious for a second. When the FF7:R promo pictures for Avalanche dropped, I just about lost my damn mind at the updated character model for Wedge. I've been known to harbor feelings for fictional characters in my time, but jesusf christk this was out of bounds. 
> 
> Your girl here is THIRSTY. 
> 
> Anyway, there's a smol plot here and some porn. Also, ilu. Thanks for stopping by and having a read.

Chapter 1 - Yearning 

The note was thumbtacked to his front door, written on a scrap of bright pink paper in neat, looping cursive. 

"Wedge, 

Your order is ready for pick-up whenever you have time. I threw in a few extra morsels for The Gang - and don't think I haven't noticed the 'new additions' around here. 

See you soon (?)

~ Bea" 

His watch told him it was only 10PM, but the bone-deep exhaustion from the bombing mission - a mission he wasn't entirely sure he felt right about judging by the destruction that met the Team when they emerged from the Reactor 1 maintenance tunnel - forbade him from making the detour to Beatrix's house. 

His decision was loudly protested by the trio of "guards" - three mottled calico cats - emerging from their hidey-hole in the ramshackle house. Biggums, Reggie and Smalls. They fixed their intelligent, green eyes up at Wedge before turning their gaze to the near-empty food dishes. 

"I know, I know." he murmured, kneeling to give them each a good scritch. "I'll go tomorrow, I promise. I want to see her, too, but I need to sleep this off." His clothes smelled strongly of mako and dust and grime, and Wedge felt altogether in need of a shower and bed. 

Rising with a soft groan of exhaustion, he gently folded the note and retreated inside, shedding weapons, armor, and clothes as he headed for the utilitarian washroom at the back of the cabin. Wedge turned the shower on and set it as hot as his skin would allow before stepping under the spray. After scrubbing the grime from his hair and body, he sagged against the wall and allowed the steam and water to soak into his sore muscles. In this quiet moment, his mind wandered, as it was often prone to do, to Beatrix. 

She worked in an animal hospital up on the Plate, or at least she did until a Shinra-owned practice opened on the same block. Their clinic was much bigger and boasted more staff and state of the art equipment. One by one, Bea's list of clients dwindled until the veterinarian she worked for was forced to close down shop for good, leaving Bea out of a job. After that, she resented Shinra fiercely, and her bitterness grew as she started hearing rumors of animals 'going missing' from their boarding kennels, or 'administrative errors' resulting in the accidental euthanizations of beloved pets. 

When she caught wind of a group of mercenaries working to destroy Shinra operating out of Sector 7, she gathered her meager savings and moved into the slums in order to help the residents care for their own animals, as well as to see if she could help the eco-terrorists in any way. Generally, this meant sharing whatever supplies she could part with, but she also worked with the food vendors in the sector and acquired scraps of meat and bones from them, which she made into food for the many strays and pets in the sector. 

Since Wedge had a habit of 'befriending' most of the cats he came across on his travels, he was one of her first customers, and he kept her busy with food orders, but he also helped her adoption efforts when it came to re-homing the animals of the slum. 

He was also hopelessly, madly in love with her, which was a problem. 

Wedge thought Beatrix was the most beautiful woman on the planet, whether she was dressed in her boots, uniform, and apron, with her long hair piled atop her head in an impossibly soft heap, focused on whatever neighborhood pet or stray had her attention, or dressed in shorts and a thin blouse, her hair down her back, laughing with Tifa and Jessie about whatever it is that girls laugh about that makes their eyes crinkle until they have to hold their sides to pull in great gulps of air. Bea was kind and so smart and brave and had a certain sort of toughness that Wedge found incredibly endearing. He loved the bright sound of her laughter and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, and her silly, playful sense of humor. 

He also appreciated the more...tactile parts of Bea. She had long legs and thick thighs and a perfect - perfect - ass. Her heart-shaped face reminded him of a doll, especially with the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and full, dusky lips that often quirked up with mischief. Her large, wide-set amaranth eyes were framed by thick black lashes, and he swore they sparkled brighter than anything he'd ever seen at the Wall Market. Everything about Bea was soft and round, and Wedge knew in his soul she would feel so good and so right pressed against him because it's her. 

Breaking out of his thoughts, he couldn't ignore the heavy weight of his erection any longer and groaned in a mix of shame and relief when he finally took himself in hand and gave a few firm strokes. The thick length of his cock was hot and slick with precum and Wedge jerked himself off quickly, learning his forehead against the shower wall. He wondered what Beatrix's perfect lips would taste like, how all those soft curves would feel in his hands, what sounds she would make if he ever got the chance to bury his head between her thighs and taste her - work his tongue into her tight, wet heat, and close his lips around her clit until she was shaking and coming undone beneath him. 

"Uhnn...shiiiit!" His orgasm punched out so suddenly his breath caught, and Wedge could only grind out a harsh curse between clenched teeth as rope after rope of thick warm cum coated his hand and splattered the wall in front of him. His cock gave a few more weak pulses as he sagged to his knees to catch his breath, feeling exhausted and mildly ashamed, and hoping he'd still be able to look Bea in the eyes tomorrow.

Across the slums, near Stargazer Heights, Bea finally clicked her lights off after one final peek out the window confirmed that the streets were mostly deserted. "Guess he's not coming tonight." She tried not to feel too disappointed, knowing that Wedge's work with Avalanche often had him occupied for days. Besides, it wasn't like he owed her his time or anything, no matter how much she enjoyed and looked forward to his company. 

She glanced around her tiny cabin restlessly and briefly considered going out and checking the cats. 

That was how she had met Wedge in the first place. After settling into her new home, she had spent weeks connecting with her old vet contacts in order to trap, sterilize and release the feral cats in the slum in order to control their population. She was out one night checking on the colonies when she caught sight of a man kneeling down while several cats swirled around his feet. She'd paused, recalling the local gossip about some "cat whisperer" in the slums, and Bea had wondered if this was him. 

The figure's t-shirt stretched over his broad shoulders and around thick biceps, and she caught herself holding her breath to admire the wide expanse of his back, stepping gingerly into the watery yellow light from the single streetlamp. He was speaking in hushed tones at the little furry posse and she picked up tiny snippets of the banter.

"....who's a sweet furry boy.....and you......such a soft little munchkin......very good paws.......toe-beans...."

Bea couldn't stifle the peals of bright laughter that bubbled out of her chest, and the man spun around in surprise, quickly standing and sending the cats at his feet springing away. One of them, a particularly bedraggled black cat, tossed an angry yowl in the mans' direction before scurrying off. Bea shook with quiet laughter at the stranger's indignant face and held her hands out in surrender.

"Hahahaha--I..ohhh, hahaha, I'm sooo sorry!" she gulped in a lungful of air and wiped at her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting to find anyone out here, let alone the infamous Cat Whisperer of Sector 7!!" 

The man's eyes widened a fraction before a deep red blush coloured his face and neck. "Th-that's not me!" his voice had a slight rasp to it that reminded Bea of wood smoke and other masculine things, despite his pitch and clear embarrassment. "You must be thinking of someone else." 

"Oh? Not you? Another mysterious man who hangs around cat colonies at night, hm?" her voice was full of mirth and she saw his posture relax somewhat. 

"Not everyone calls me that." he acquiesced. 

"What do they usually call you?" Bea asked lightly. 

He didn't answer immediately, and she could feel him studying her from the shadows before offering, "Wedge."

"Ah. Well, a pleasure to meet you, Wedge. My name is Beatrix, but you can call me Bea, and-"

"I know." he took a step forward to join her under the lamp. "You're the new resident taking care of all the animals. I heard you patched up Marle's dog the other week." 

Now that he was closer, Bea's heart did a full and honest stutter. Wedge was at least a foot taller than her, if not more, and his barrel chest and generous shoulders were broad and full and held the promise of a quiet kind of strength. Below the red bandana and flop of messy black hair peeking out, he had the most beautiful aquamarine eyes Bea had ever seen. Her own eyes dropped the fullness of his lower lip and perfect cupids' bow and she felt a powerful spark of arousal flicker somewhere deep inside her. It was her turn to blush, and she tore her gaze away from his perfect, gorgeous face. 

"Oh, nono. He just cut up his paw on some scrap. It was no big deal." 

"Still, we appreciate having someone like you down here." 

Bea ventured another peek at Wedge and gave him a wide smile. "Well, I'm happy to hear it, then!"

They had finished her patrol together, Bea explaining her reasons for leaving the Plate, and Wedge divulging his role in Avalanche and their fight to save the planet. She had heard that the cell of Avalance in Sector 7 had been kicked out of the organizations' central command for being too extreme, and she struggled to envision this soft-spoken bear of a man as anything even close to violent or extreme. However, she also knew that looks were deceiving. 

One night turned into another, and then another, and eventually, the pair were meeting regularly in order to wander the sector and check up on the strays together. It was only a matter of time before Bea was invited to Seventh Heaven to officially meet the rest of the team, and she offered to help their cause by donating any supplies she could and joining Barret's network of informants. 

As the weeks turned into months, Bea settled into her new life in the slums and found her place and purpose. Of course, being close to Wedge and seeing him regularly was a major bonus, and she tried to find excuses to see him as often as possible, usually resulting in a dose of good-natured teasing from Tifa and Jessie who saw right through her. 

Tonight though, Bea would just have to be patient and hope that he would come to see her in the morning - which just left the more immediate problem of the arousal currently simmering in her belly. Her mind drifted, as it always did when she was horny, to Wedge. "This is all you fault." she thought, picturing the wide expanse of his chest, ample biceps, and his big hands. She wanted to feel those hands on her, and not just the friendly touches they shared in passing. No, she wanted Wedge to press her into her mattress with his big body, push her legs open and sink his thick fingers into her pussy until she was screaming. She wanted him with a hungry, covetous desire. 

Bea pulled off her clothes and dropped them into a basket next to the bed before sliding beneath the duvet. She slipped a hand into her panties and chased her orgasm with quick fingers circling her clit, gasping Wedge's name into the gathering darkness.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, we're going to Diq Town. Population: Bea and Wedge. Choo-choooo.

Chapter 2 - Hunger

"Well, well, if it's isn't my favorite customer!" Beatrix stood in the doorway of her tiny cabin and smiled warmly at Wedge, who immediately felt heat rush to his face. She was wearing one of those tiny skirts that all the girls in the slums wore, including Tifa, and a long-sleeved cropped sweater. "I guess you found my note then? I'm sorry I didn't come by earlier but I knew you would be...uhm..out.." she reached up to push her bangs out of her eyes before adding in a hushed voice, "How did it go?" 

Wedge resisted the urge to sink his fingers in the soft strands of her hair and cleared his throat. "We, uh, we did what we set out to do." 

"That's good, right?" Bea asked tentatively. 

"Mm," he glanced past her into her home. "Maybe we should talk inside?" 

"Oh! Right!" she stepped to the side to let him into her small home. "Sorry, come on in." Her house was little more than a one-room shack, but it was clean and the few furnishings she had brought with her from her old topside apartment made the interior feel warm and cozy. Low music from the radio filled the tiny space and she had lit lanterns to chase away the growing shadows at her windows. 

Wedge felt comfortable and relaxed as soon as they were locked away from the crowds gathering in the narrow streets. "It's alright - just gotta remember that not everyone in the slums is a fan of our great cause." 

"No thanks to all that pro-Shinra propaganda in the news, no doubt." 

"They'll come around," he replied casually before shaking himself out of it and grinning lopsidedly at Bea. "Anyway, thanks for getting that order ready for me The Gang gets pretty noisy when they're hungry." 

Her lips twitched in amusement at the admission. "I don't doubt it, especially since their numbers seem to be increasing every week" 

Wedge winced at the gentle reprimand but was quickly distracted by the soft sway of her hips as she moved past him towards the tiny kitchenette. When she opened the icebox and bent to pull a large container out, he let his gaze linger on the full swell of her ass, quickly jerking his burning face away when she straightened and held the case of pet food out to him. 

"Here, a full case plus I'll grab a few extra. I know you've been bringing home more strays." This time, her voice was slightly admonishing. "Don't bring any more home from the Plate, okay? They most likely have homes already, and even if they don't, they're better off up there in the residential areas then down here in the slums." 

"I know, I know." Wedge rested the case on his one of his generous shoulders. "I can't help it if they follow me home, though." 

"You and I both know that's not the case." Bea returned to the icebox and retrieved one more container, reaching up on her tiptoes to balance it on his other shoulder. "I've finally gotten most of the strays adopted out to the Plate or other sectors, and the remaining population is almost under control.' she caught his gaze and held it. "Don't make any more work for me, okay?"

Wedge was suddenly _very_ aware of the closeness of her face, the shapely pout of her lips. the scent of her hair, and the feel of her body against his as she placed the container onto his shoulder. He was very glad that he changed before heading over to Seventh Heaven that afternoon, forgoing his usual armor and accouterments for a simple shirt/pants combo, since now he could feel Bea's warmth leech into his skin. "O-okay, sure." He registered the brief, soft press of her lips against his cheek before she was stepping back. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem..." Wedge cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come over sooner but we had a meeting over at the Bar. Gonna hit Reactor 5 soon."

Bea's face fell a little. "What? You guys just came back from a mission."

"I know, but Barret wants us to capitalize on the momentum. He said that most of the attention will be in Sector 1 for the next little while so we should make our move as soon as we can." He was sharing more information than he was _really_ allowed to, but he was feeling more than a little buzzed and loose-lipped from the shots he had taken with Biggs and Jessie. 

"Oh, well that makes sense." Bea dropped down onto the foot of her bed and plucked at a loose tread on the duvet. "Wedge...can I ask you something?"

He replied without hesitation. "Anything." 

"Will this mission be dangerous?" 

This time, he did pause, considering his answer carefully. "They're all dangerous,' he said honestly, setting the cases of food back on her counter, "But we knew that when we signed up for this, right?"

Bea pulled her bottom lip between her teeth gently. "I guess so." 

Wedge let his gaze fall to the slight droop of her shoulders and worried crease to her forehead. For the first time since he'd met her, Beatrix looked small and unsure, and it sparked a fierce protectiveness in him that had nothing to do with the alcohol. Feeling bold and uninhibited, he knelt and took her hands in his, forced her to meet his eyes. "I'm not as tough as Biggs, or Jessie, or Barret, but Shinra is evil and if we don't fight them the planet's gonna die.' he stroked the back of her knuckles gently with his thumbs. "So, even though it's dangerous, I gotta do something." 

Bea searched his face carefully, from the determined set of his jaw to the resolute spark in his eyes, and gently linked their fingers together, slowly leaning forward to press her forehead against his. "I know, and I'm proud of you. I just...I worry about you."

"Why?" 

This close to her, Wedges' quiet voice rasped along Bea's skin and made her shiver. _Why?_ What a foolish question, how could he not know? She gently brushed her nose along his before lightly touching their lips together in an easy caress. Wedge froze, and she flicked her eyes up to his and murmured gently against his mouth. "Let me? Please?" 

" _Fuck_ , Bea..." He exhaled a shaky breath and cupped her cheek with a giant palm, pulling her mouth to his decisively. She whimpered against him and leaned more fully into the kiss, gently sweeping her tongue along the plush fullness of his bottom lip. Wedge groaned roughly and licked into the hot cavern of her mouth in response and tried to get his head to stop spinning. This was...happening? Really happening?

Bea tangled her fingers in the short, silky strands of his hair and pulled him closer to her, soft desperate moans tumbling from her mouth as she tried to drag him further onto the bed with her. Wedge grunted and tensed up, pulling away and shaking his head ruefully. 

"M..maybe we shouldn't."

"What's wrong?" Bea sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no...you didn't do anything wrong, it's just...are you sure you wanna do this with a guy like me?"

"A...guy like you?" she repeated slowly, confusion colouring her words. 

"Yeah, you know." Wedge gestured vaguely at himself and dropped his hands in his lap. 

"Oh Wedge.' Bea took his face in her hands and pressed kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, peppering his face and imprinting the affection she had for him with each soft push of her lips, branding him with her love. "You sweet, strong, brave, _foolish_ man. You gave me your friendship and let me into your life when I had lost everything. You let me share your hopes and dreams and I feel safe with you. How could you ever think you were unworthy of me?"

Wedge met her eyes and saw the love he had for her reflected there. Love...and something else. He let his gaze wander her face - the deep flush on her cheeks, her perfect kiss-swollen lips, the slight heave of her chest. Suddenly, he understood that look - it was hunger. She _wanted_ him, as badly as he wanted her. Seeing that raw and tender look directed at him made his cock throb painfully in the confines of his pants. Whatever restraint he had left snapped, and he cupped the back of Bea's neck to bring her mouth back to his with renewed ardor, swallowing her moan of surprise and curling his tongue against hers. This time, when she tugged at his shoulders and invited him to lay with her, Wedge went freely, caging her body beneath his and resting his weight on his forearms. 

Bea ran her hands up the back of his shirt and along the wide expanse of his back, arching up against him to deepen the kiss. She could taste the evidence of the shots he'd taken on his tongue and broke away briefly. "You're okay with this, yeah? Like...sober enough?"

"Oh God yes,' Wedge groaned and ran a big, warm palm down her side affectionately. "Yeah, I want this - I've _wanted_ this for a long time."

"Me too." Bea breathed, slanting her mouth against his. Her body felt hot, so hot, and Wedge's hand on her skin felt like a brand. She squirmed under him, pulling her arms through the sleeves of her sweater and sitting up so he could help her pull it over her head. The delicious pink of her cheeks coloured her neck and chest, disappearing below the soft cotton of her simple yellow bra. Wedge swallowed hard and bent his head to press a kiss on the skin of her collar.

"God, Bea. You're perfect, you know that?"

She huffed a small laugh. "Perfect for you?"

"Perfect." he rumbled absently. "Can I?"

"Mhm." she reached back to unclasp her bra and tossed it across the room. Wedge made a low sound of approval and smoothed his hands along her ribs to gently cup her breast before bowing his head to pull her nipple into his mouth. 

Arousal spiked though Bea, adding to the growing wetness between her legs and she clung to his wide shoulders, face contorting in pleasure. "Oh, _shit_ -!" she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged none-too gently, earning her a short grunt of gratification before he applied the lightest graze of teeth to her sensitive peaks. Bea's head fell back with a sigh and she arched against his mouth greedily. 

He curled his fingers in the waistband of her skirt. "Please,' he mumbled brokenly into her cleavage. "I wanna taste you..I-I've thought about this, and... _please_..."

Bea eagerly helped him push the rest of her clothes off her body with shaking, clumsy hands. When she was completely bare beneath him, Wedge sat up onto his knees and regarded her with dark, possessive eyes - the brilliant blue she had grown so enamored with were blown black with lust. His thick hair was mussed up and she could see his pulse galloping away in his neck. Her eyes lingered on the significant tent at the front of his jeans, the bulging outline of his cock pressing against the dark denim. _"I'll get to you soon."_ she thought with a lazy smile. 

"So beautiful" he smoothed his hands down her sides and the wide flare of her hips before gripping her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor before her. Bea pushed herself up on her elbows, watching as Wedge gently placed each of her legs onto his broad shoulders, pressing wet kisses to each of her calves, before turning his hungry gaze to the shiny slickness at her core. She felt a shadow of self-consciousness creep into her mind now that she was spread so impossibly wide and bared to him, but the rough growl of desire that rumbled out of his throat quickly doused any uncertainty she had. 

Wedge let his mouth hover over her center for a few beats before gently spreading her pink folds with his thumbs and exposing her dripping pussy to him. His mouth watered and he sucked in a shaky breath before lowering his head and licking a broad stripe along her slit with the flat of his tongue, groaning obscenely as the first few strokes spread her impossible wetness along his chin. 

Bea fell back onto her bed as the breath she didn't know she was holding punched out of her. She moaned long and low as the first few touches of his tongue grew bolder, and she clamped her thighs around his head when he circled her clit with renewed confidence. 

Humming appreciatively, Wedge fluttered his tongue against her, bringing his huge hands around the meat of her hips when they exploded off the mattress and pinning her to the bed. Bea made a high keening sound at his uncharacteristic display of strength which made his dick throb painfully in the confines of his jeans. He roughly palmed his erection and groaned raggedly against the slickness of Bea's delicious cunt, pressing his tongue firmly against her tight entrance. 

Bea was babbling praise distantly above him in high, breathless murmurs - how good he was to her, how she'd thought oh this, touched herself thinking about his mouth and hands on her, how amazing it felt. Liquid heat pooled low in her gut and she arched up into him. Fresh slick dripped down Wedge's chin, and he pushed two thick fingers into the hot velvety heat of her pussy with a harsh moan, thrusting them up to the second knuckle at a steady pace. Bea made an inelegant sound, her fingers twisting almost painfully in his hair, and when Wedge crooked his fingers up inside her, she tensed like a bowstring and came hard and suddenly, flooding his mouth and letting him drink deep from her cunt. 

Wedge gently withdrew his fingers, dipping them briefly into his mouth to lick her juices off before returning to her still dripping slit. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her sensitive folds and swollen clit, working her through her orgasm until she collapsed in a boneless heap and pushed weakly at his head. He tenderly unwrapped her legs from his shoulders, rubbing circles into the meat of her thighs before slowly unfolding from the floor. "You're delicious, Bea. I could eat you for days." 

She watched him with heavily lidded eyes and glanced pointedly at the thick bulge in his pants. "Take off your clothes and come here." 

He hesitated briefly before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Bea sat up on unsteady knees and shuffled towards him, her features twisting in concern fleetingly before she flicked her eyes to his and reached for his chest. Wedge was covered in scars - his torso littered with both old and fresh wounds, evidence of his place fighting alongside Avalanche. She ghosted her fingers along every line, ridge, and bump, brushing her lips across the textures of scar tissue as though the act could heal them. Wedge cradled the back of her head gently and rested her against his chest so she could hear the steady thump of his heart. 

"I got a lotta extra padding.' he said lightly "But sometimes I get dinged. Nothing too bad though."

"Mm." Bea hugged her arms around the broad expanse of his chest, her outstretched hands only barely touching at his back. "I guess I'd better keep you fed so you don't lose any of your protection." she grinned and pulled his face down for another searing kiss, the heat that had been simmering between them alighting with a bright flash. She could taste herself on his tongue when she curled hers against his, and her nimble fingers undid his belt with a clever swiftness. She leaned back on her hands and turned her expectant gaze up at him, motioning towards his open fly. As soon as Wedge shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, his impossibly thick, gorgeous cock sprang free and slapped audibly against his stomach. 

"Fuck." Bea swore quietly as a fresh spike of need slammed into her gut. His cock was perfect - a goddamn work of art - huge like the rest of him, and beautifully curved with a thick drop of precum drooling from the wide head. "O-ohh, please?' it was her turn to beg, crawling forward and wrapping her hand around the base. "Please, let me go down on you?"

Wedge made a halting choking sound as his knees buckled and he steadied himself against her shoulders. "God Bea, anything. You can do anything - just _touch_ me." his low, rough voice turned desperate and it rumbled through Bea like thunder. Her pussy clenched as she gave his cock a few lazy strokes, his grip turning to steel when she finally worked the first few inches into her mouth. Her lips stretched obscenely around his girth and she moaned in shameless appreciation, jerking whatever she couldn't fit in a tight fist and smearing his length with saliva. Wedge released her shoulders and pushed the hair away from her face, cupping her cheek affectionately. "So, _nghh,_ so gooood.." his head fell back and he starting thrusting hip hips weakly, working his cock deeper into her mouth. 

Encouraged by his reaction, Bea doubled her efforts, swallowing him down and running her tongue along every ridge and vein she could reach, sucking his dick like it had the answer to the meaning of life. Her head bobbed in time with the gentle push of his hips, and she lost herself to the low, increasingly frantic moaning above her. She lightly cupped the heavy weight of his balls and rolled them in her hand gently, feeling the taught, velvety skin of his sac tighten under her palm. Wedge pulled away from her mouth with a wet, salacious pop and gripped the base of his cock in his enormous fist. He tossed her an apologetic look.

"Close." 

"Ahh, " Bea reclined back on the bed and crooked a finger at him invitingly. He climbed up her body slowly, pressing hot, lingering kisses along her thighs and across the faint web of stretchmarks across her tummy. He nuzzled into her heavy breasts and sucked little bruises into the skin of her neck before rising up and licking into the hot cavern of her mouth and kissing her deeply. Bea linked her arms around his neck and arched into his body, grinding her still wet center against him. 

"I don't wanna squish you." he murmured against her lips, hissing when the sensitive head of his cock slid teasingly against her folds. 

"Then I'll squish you," Bea replied, nudging at his side. "Let me get on top." 

"Yes Ma'am." Wedge wrapped his huge arms around her and rolled, maneuvering until he was reclined against the mountain of pillows at the head of Bea's bed. She straddled his lap and rested her hands on the wide expanse of his chest. 

"We don't have to...y'know. If you're not ready." she rolled her hips slightly. 

"Beatrix, I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Wedge grit out, looking at her seriously. "But, if you tell me to stop, I will. Even if you change your mind, I won't ever do anything to hurt you. Ever. I love you, Bea. If this mission goes wrong and I don't make it, I want you to know that. This has been the best night of my life - meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bea covered his mouth with her small hand. "Don't you dare.' she whispered fiercely. "Don't you come here and talk about dying. Not after you tell me you love me." she leaned up and kissed him, soft and slow. "If you love me, you'll come back from every mission. Every one." She shifted in his lap, raising her hips and brushing the fat head of his cock against her leaking entrance Leaning her forehead against his, she slowly sank down, spearing herself on his thick length. She felt fuller than she thought possible and could feel every pulse of him against her oversensitive walls. "I love you." Wedge's hands came down on her hips like a vice, holding her body still so they could adjust. Bea could feel the muscles of his stomach straining under the bulk of his torso. further evidence that her Lover was stronger than people realized or gave him credit for. She rocked her hips and moaned at the slight burn where she was split open. "You okay?"

"Better than okay." his fingers flexed and he gripped the full roundness of her ass, holding her weight and slowly thrusting up into her tight channel. Wedge groaned roughly, feeling the muscles of her pussy grip his cock in searing wet heat. "Fuck, Bea...you feel so good - _ngghh_ , shit, so _tight_."

Bea tossed her head back and braced her hands on the bunching muscles of his quads, sinking down in time with his thrusts. Feeling bold by the self-satisfaction twisting her features, Wedge let her drop a little rougher into his lap and was rewarded with her throaty shout of bliss. She started meeting him more forcefully, and the quiet slap of skin soon filled the tiny room. Bea gripped his shoulders for leverage and bounced a little harder in his lap, searching out that deep, secret spot that would wreck her as molten pleasure boiled low in her center. Her moans were shameless now, and Wedge reached up to cup the hefty weight of her breast, tweaking a nipple just the right side of too hard. Bea slanted her mouth across his in a messy kiss, biting at his full lips before soothing the sting with her tongue. "I..oh Wedge..I'm so close.."

With a hoarse whine that he barely recognized as his own, Wedge held her close, wrapping her up in the safety of his arms and spreading her thighs impossibly wider with his knees. He abandoned finesse in lieu of something raw and instinctual, holding her body tightly against his chest and slamming the full length of his cock so impossibly deep, Bea swore she would see it poking against the fullness of her belly if she could look down. 

The new angle had him spearing something so overwhelming inside her, white-hot pleasure pooled through her cunt like lightning. It was too much, and Bea sobbed with the intensity of it, simultaneously trying to grind deeper against him and pull away. "Ah! Wedge!!" she felt her nails press into his skin as the fat head of his cock railed into that spot over and over until all she could do was hold on and take it, wailing into the crook of his neck. 

"Let go, Bea. I've got you." The steady pistoning of his hips became rougher and more erratic, and when Wedge reached down to circle his thumb frenetically against the swollen bud of her clit, the last thread of her release broke, setting off a chain reaction that had her clenching like a vice around the hard steel of his cock. Bea came with a high, keening whine, grinding her pussy roughly against the cradle of his hips as pleasure coiled and snapped in her center. Wedge sucked in a gruff, ragged breath, gritting his teeth as her pussy clenched around him. 

"Bea - where?? - tell me _where_!!"

"Cum in me, please, I'm yours, make me yours--"

Wedge's orgasm roared through him at her urgent begging, pressing his hips up into the tight, wet heat of her cunt as she milked every thick rope of cum his balls pumped down his shaft. He moaned weakly as the pleasure became too much, and his dick throbbed in surrender, wrapped in the impossible grip of her velvet channel. 

Beatrix collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily and whimpering as he pulsed weakly against her oversensitive walls. Beneath her ear, Wedge's heart hammered in his chest and she tucked herself into the cradle of his arms, sighing contentedly. They were pressed together from chest to knee, and she snuggled into the damp skin of his neck, pressing kisses to his pulse point. Wedge hummed happily, and the rich, warm sound rumbled through his chest. He smoothed his big warm palms down her back and pulled his fingers gently through the tangles of her hair. They both winced slightly when his softened dick finally slipped out of her and Bea scrunched her nose as cum lazily started leaking out of her. 

"I'd kill for a shower" she mumbled into the soft squish of his pectorals. 

"I'll carry you there as soon as I can feel my legs." Wedge replied, his voice thick with sleep. 

Despite how sore and well-fucked she felt, her pussy gave a weak pulse at the deep, gravelly rasp of his voice. Bea could listen to Wedge talk forever, and she decided she would tell him as soon as she had a little more energy. She felt him press a lingering kiss to the top of her head before his steady breathing turned to soft snoring. Bea's lips pulled into a sleepy smile before the steady rhythm of his heartbeat pulled her under. 


	3. Epilogue - Together

Bea stood in front of her house watching the distant flashes of gunfire ascend the Sector 7 support pillar. Fear twisted her stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself and swallowed against the rising tide of nausea. A figure turned the corner ahead of her and ran down the road, his heavy footfalls nearly drowned out by the passing helicopters overhead. 

"Bea!"

"Wedge! What the hell is going on??"

"There's no time to explain, you need to get out of here! Shinra is attacking the support pillar - they're trying to drop the plate!" 

Dread spread through Bea's body like ice. "They... _ **what?!**_ But...there are people!"

Wedge curled his hands around her biceps and squeezed gently, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Beatrix, you need to get out of the slums - out of Sector 7 entirely. Don't wait, not for me, not for anyone. Just run." He spoke urgently, his voice a gruff rumble. 

Realization dawned on her, and with it, a strange sort of calm. Bea's eyes flickered over Wedge's face, his determined eyes, the set of his jaw, his armored shoulders, and heavy bandolier, the grenade launcher slung over his back. "You're going up there, aren't you? To fight?" 

He nodded. "I have to - the rest of Avalanche is already up there. I'm not going to let them fight alone." Wedge pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm not kidding, Bea. Get out of here, promise me. When this is all over, I'll come and find you, I swear. " 

Despite her best efforts, Bea felt the sob bubble up from her chest and pressed her face into his neck - determined to commit the feel of his arms around her and the smell of his skin to memory in what she knew might be her last fleeting moments with him. 

"Promise me' he murmured against her temple, pressing a kiss there when he felt her nod weakly. 

Bea sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "Yes, I promise. I-I'll go to Sector 5. I have a friend there. Lemme just grab a few things, my ID and a few supplies, and then I'll go. I promise." 

Wedge crushed her to his chest and pressed his nose into her hair. "Sector 5. Okay. I'll come get you when this is over. " A small explosion flashed bright orange and red near the base of the support pillar and he drew away from her, narrowing his eyes at the dying flames. "That looks like Jessie's handiwork. I gotta get over there. Leave - now. Don't wait for me." He ducked his head and slanted his mouth over hers in a lingering kiss that was heartbreaking in its tenderness. His eyes mirroring her regret when they finally stepped away from each other. 

"Come back to me." it was a statement, not a question. 

Wedge hesitated. "Sector 5 - I'll come for you. I love you, Beatrix." And then he was gone, rushing towards the support pillar and a danger that Bea couldn't help him fight. When his shadow disappeared around the corner, she ducked back inside her house and quickly filled a bag with only the most important supplies - bandages, potions, her ID, energy bars - before locking up and heading back into the slums. By now, more residents had gathered outside to watch the fighting. 

"Everyone, please! Get out of here, Shinra is going to drop the pillar!" She was met with a mix of disbelief and irritation. 

"Yeah right, you're crazy." 

Bea ignored them and headed for the apartments in search of Marle. The old crone would talk some sense into the rest of the residents, she knew it. However, when Bea got there, her house was empty and dark, but her wobbly old hound, Brutus, was obediently sitting by his mistress's door. She gently stroked his greying muzzle and lifted his frail little body into her arms. "Come on boy, I'll get you out of here," She noticed a distinct absence of the neighborhood cats, but knew that they likely sensed the danger and were heading for safety. Still, Bea checked on the colonies along the way to the old Sector 6 tunnel, knowing the usual route was likely blocked by the Shinra soldiers who were stationed to guard the sector. Much to her relief, there wasn't a single cat or kitten to be found in any of the makeshift homes she and Wedge had spent the last months building and tending to. She had to hope that Biggums, Reggie and Smalls were also somewhere safe. 

She ducked into the tunnel entrance that would lead her to Evergreen Park and took one last fleeting look behind her. People were still making their way towards the support pillar to get a better view of the fighting, and Bea found herself searching the twisting metal structure for Wedge, but she was too far away to make anything out clearly. Brutus whined low in his throat and she pulled her eyes away from the pillar. 

"Okay. Good Boy, let's go." 

**++++++++++**

She was at the train station when she heard it. 

"I saw him...a man...Aerith's house..........had a gun on his arm."

Bea whipped around and searched out the source of the gossip. She caught the arm of an elderly woman who she recognized from the area. 

"What was that?! What did you say about a man with a gun on his arm?" 

"Oh yes,' the old woman leaned forward conspiratorially "Do you know Aerith? The flower girl? That man came to her house a while ago and now she hasn't been seen since!"

Bea shook her head. "No, I don't. Where is this house?!?"

The woman pointed vaguely up the road. "Up that way. Past the orphanage - you do know where that is, don't you?"

Bea thanked the woman and rushed off in the direction she had pointed. Barret. It had to be Barret. No other man had a gun on his arm, and if Barret was here, maybe the rest of Avalanche was also here. Maybe Wedge was with him. She careened down the narrow alleyways of the Sector 5 slums as fast as her feet would carry her. The closer she got to the Leaf House, the more grass and vegetation poked through the dry, cracked earth. 

"Didn't that woman say something about a flower girl?" she thought, stopping to inspect the blooms clinging to the building. "I must be close."

She hurried past the orphanage, carefully picking her way through a small crowd of children, and down the tunnel behind them. Here, the greenery was thicker, and the air smelled sweet - perfumed by some unknown flower - and the sound of rushing water grew louder. As she exited the tunnel, Bea's feet froze, unable the process what she was seeing. "Is..is this Midgar?"

The ground was a lush carpet of flowers - more varieties than she could count. More than Bea had ever seen in one place. The natural canyon walls the city had been built around were visible here, and a waterfall cascaded down one of them, feeding a series of small ponds where fish - fish! - meandered through the blue water. Tucked away to her left was the flower girls' house, at least, that's what she assumed. It had to be, no one else could possibly live here. 

Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, Bea ran the rest of the way and knocked urgently on the door. "Hello?! Barret?!"

An older woman answered the door and assessed Bea with a guarded expression. "Can I help you?" 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for a friend of mine and I heard a rumor that he might be here."

"Is that so?" the woman did not sound any less suspicious. 

"Yes - very tall, muscles, gun on his arm? From Sector 7? Trying to save the planet? Barret??"

The woman was silent for a long moment, carefully searching Bea's face. Finally, she dropped her shoulders a little bit and stepped onto the porch. "I'm very sorry, but you've already missed him. He left the day before yesterday." 

Bea's heart sank and she felt tears sting her eyes. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, I'm sorry." There was a lie in the woman's answer. And pain. Her eyes softened slightly. "If he comes back, I can tell him that you stopped by?" 

"Yes, thank you. Beatrix -- tell him Bea is looking for him." she turned and started away from the house. Her emotions were too raw and unguarded and Bea needed to get away to think. She had gone 10 feet or so when the woman called out to her. 

"He brought a man with him. A survivor. Maybe you'd like to stay awhile and help me tend to him?"

Bea felt a powerful hope bloom in her chest, but she tamped it down for fear of being heartbroken again. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and nodded once. "Yes. Of course." 

The woman beckoned her inside the house and shut the door behind her again, locking it tight. 

"My name is Elmyra. It seems as though I'm collecting lost children from Sector 7." she shot a pointed look at Bea and then gestured up the stairs. "He's upstairs - first door on the left. Your friends' daughter is sleeping in the other room, so please try not to wake her. I'm disinfecting some bandages and will bring them up shortly. Maybe you can sit with him for a while until they're ready?" 

Bea nodded and started upstairs, gripping the banister tightly. She hesitated with her foot on the bottom stair as her heart started hammering her chest and a wave of dizziness hit her. The first door on her left was open a tiny crack, and the interior of the room was cloaked in inky shadows. She could hear the pained, ragged breathing of someone inside and recognized the sound of someone trying to breathe with broken ribs. She shut her eyes and took a few steadying breaths. She didn't know what she was going to do if she was wrong. A sharp stab of pain splintered through her chest as if answering the question for her. 

"Please be him."

She gripped the doorknob, slipping quietly into the room and opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust to the dark. As the figure came into soft focus, a loud sob bubbled up from her chest, and she stumbled the few feet to the bed, sinking to her knees. 

"Wedge!"

Relief bordering hysteria washed over her like a tide of icy water, and she groped in the darkness for his hand and pressed it to her cheek. Bea gently brushed the strands of fever-damp hair off his brow, which was lined with pain even in unconsciousness. Wedge moaned weakly, and she could see his eyes moving rapidly under his lids. 

"Shh, it's okay. I found you. I'm going to take care of you." she brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to each of his knuckles. "I'm here, it's okay." 

She clicked on a small lamp on the bedside table, which chased some of the shadows away from them. The light was very weak but it still allowed her to see his face more clearly. Wedge looked a state. Deep purple bruises mottled the skin along the right side of his face, and his lips were split and chapped. His left eye was swollen and a deep gash on his temple had been recently sutured. Bea felt her heart clench painfully in her chest and she pressed gentle, featherlight kisses to his uninjured cheek. Mister Smalls was curled up at the foot of the bed, keeping a tiny vigilant watch on his Master and he regarded her with large luminous eyes. 

Wedge stirred and his eyes cracked open. Slowly, his good eye focused on her worried face and his fingers tightened in her grip. He pulled in a sharp breath, immediately wincing against the pain in his ribs and his gaze searched her face urgently. "Bea?!" His voice was rough with disuse, and he immediately burst into a small coughing fit and groaning in pain. 

"Shh, yes it's me." she gently pushed him back against the pillow by his shoulders. "Don't move." 

His fingers tightened around hers, almost painfully and he struggled to get his breath back. "I - I'm so glad you're alive." 

Bea sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "We promised, right? We'd find each other in Sector 5?" 

"I was supposed to find you." Wedge lamented quietly. 

"It doesn't matter," she scolded gently. "We're together now." 

Wedge was quiet for a moment. "Did the other make it out? Biggs and Jessie, are they okay?" 

"I'm not sure,' she answered honestly. "Barret is okay, he's the one who brought you here."

"Where's 'here' anyway?" his eyes glanced around the dark, unfamiliar room. 

She didn't really know how to answer. "A friend's house." she brushed the hair off his forehead. "You should rest, there'll be tine for questions once you're back on your feet." 

Wedge nodded and struggled to shift over in the bed.

"What are you doing?! Stay still!" Bea reprimanded. 

"Just, get over here." he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her into bed with him, tucking her into his side and pressing his nose into her hair inhaling deeply. 

Bea shifted until she was pillowed on the ample meat of his bicep, fisting her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. "I'm so glad you're alive.' she murmured quietly. "I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find you." 

Wedge curled his huge, warm palm around her hip and squeezed comfortingly. "I love you." 

"I love you, too."

Half an hour later, Elmyra quietly poked her head into the darkened room and found them fast asleep, wrapped tightly in each others' arms. Her mind wandered to her husband and her heart clenched with a painful longing she hadn't felt in years. She thought of him dying alone in a foreign land while trying to make it home. Were his last thoughts of her? Their little home tucked away in this quiet corner of the slums? She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, chasing all thoughts of her long-dead husband away. Elmyra watched the couple sleep for a few moments more, before closing the door and heading back downstairs. 

After everything Bea and Wedge had likely been through, they deserved to rest. 

Together. 

~FIN~

**AND THEN THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND WEDGE DEFINITELY DIDN'T GO TO THE SHINRA BUILDING THE END.**


End file.
